


Stay

by TaraTyler



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I hope you don't hate it, i did a thing, i'm very self-deprecating today, leave me alone about it, tell me if it sucks though cuz i kinda like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	

Kay Wilder sat in the park watching the kids on the playground tussle and roll as they played. Just watching them made her tired. The one brown haired boy with cut across bangs and a gentle smile caught her eye. Her pencil moved across her notebook as she resolved to capture the boy. His face radiated pure joy in a way that can't accurately translate to paper.

Kay didn't realize how long she had been sitting there until the light changed from gold to the pink of the setting sun. The three children that she had determined to be siblings were the only ones still on the playground. The apparent nanny sat two benches down from Kay, staring down at her phone and only looking up whenever she heard a noise. People really needed to take more care in who they hired to look after their children. Kay put the finished sketch, pencils, and notebook back into the regulation issue backpack that sat at her feet.

Out of habit she retied the elastic that kept long blonde hair in a bun and checked the laces of her boots. Kay hefted the bag onto her shoulders and turned to leave the park, thinking about what she wanted for dinner. One of her favorite parts of civilian living was getting to eat what she wanted. A muffled shriek pulled her from her thoughts and she spun on her heel, at a clear cry for help. The thump of her bag hitting pavement coincided with the sound of the nanny's limp body crumpling to the ground.

"Grab the brats and let's get out of here!" yelled a man's voice as Kay came back into view of the playground. Her boots pounded the paved sidewalk as she ran to help.

One assailant had clearly just knocked the young woman unconscious and another had the smallest child held by the arm and was scrambling to grab another.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kay asked calmly as she bent to check the nanny's pulse.

"If I were you I'd leave before I got hurt. These kids and I were just leaving."

"Those aren't your children and they won't be going anywhere with you." Kay said. As she spoke she advanced, taking slow measured steps, trying to get between the middle girl and one of the would be kidnappers.

"He said our mommy sent them to bring us home, but he didn't know the magic word. We aren't supposed to go with anyone who doesn't know the magic word." The little girl told Kay, hiding behind her.

"That's really smart. You did good, kid." Kay said with an encouraging smile. "You stay here behind me while I make him give us your brother and sister back, okay?"

"We can't let her get away. She's seen our faces." said the man holding the kicking and screaming baby.

"I don't intend to get away. Put the child down and I'll tell the DA you cooperated." Kay says in her most commanding voice.

"What?Are you supposed to be some kind of cop?" questions the sneering voice.

"No, not a cop." Kay pulls the dog tags out from her tank top. "I just got off of my second tour with the Rangers. Now put the girl down and let the boy bring her to me."

"We only need one. Give her the baby and we can take the brat with us." The man holding the bat orders. Kay's heart pounds. The situation would be a lot simpler to handle if she didn't have to worry about the baby getting hurt. If only she were armed...

"Give me the kids and I'll let you go, I swear. This woman needs medical attention." Kay's voice betrayed none of her feelings, though the girl behind her still cried audibly.

As soon as the baby was placed in the sandbox, the men attempted to drag the boy who couldn't be more than eight along with them. Kay was proud as he put up a steady fight. Her feet pounded the ground again as she sprinted after them immediately. She pitted years of training against their fear and inexperience and threw herself at the man holding the boy's arm and her elbow met his nose with a crunch of bone and spray of blood. He instinctively released the boys arm, setting the child free.

Kay couldn't follow his movements through the melee but hoped he had rejoined his siblings as a foot took a crack at her ribs. Objective One would be to get back to her feet. Kay rolled with the momentum and got to her feet once she was clear. From there, it was a matter of dodging the wild swings of the bat, taking it away, and bringing the two men down to their knees. Kay used some twine to tie their wrists behind their backs and deposited them onto the park benches where she tied them again to prevent fleeing.

She scooped up the baby and held her as she checked each child for injuries, looking for a verbal affirmation from each that they were okay. A few phone calls later and the necessary authorities were on their way.

"We should probably call your mother and let her know what happened before she ends up hearing it anywhere else. Can you dial that for me, big fella?" Kay offers her phone to the boy whose name she found out was Noah.

"She's at work right now, so I don't know if she'll answer. We aren't supposed to bother her. I can try though." Noah replies, looking wary. When he takes the phone, Kay takes note of the medical alert bracelet around his wrist. He pulls a list of paper out of his pocket and left a message on each number he tried that it was Noah Moore and there was an emergency, Leia needed to come home immediately.

"Some police friends of mine are here and they are going to need to hear exactly what happened from both of you, okay? Your nanny is going to be getting a check up in the ambulance, but I'll be right here with you the whole time." Annie grabbed Kay's hand and held on as tightly as she could, squinting against the bright blue and red of the lights in the dusk. "Baby Jake and I will be right here with you."

Kay helped out as they traded hemp wrist and ankle ties for metal cuffs, the baby on one hip and a medic chasing her all over the place as she attempted to keep up with the other two children as they gave statements. Her own statement had to be taken as she was on the move. Every time that someone would thank her for her service or her assistance in keeping the children safe, they were given the same exact brush off.

"Noah! Annie! Jacob!" came the desperate cry of someone who had to be the children's mother.

"Momma!" was the resounding yell of the children breaking away from the officer's who were taking statements. Kay cast an apologetic look to the man taking her own as she took Jacob to his mother, his arms already reaching in her direction.

"Hey there, I believe that this little fella belongs to you." Kay says with a smile as she brings Jacob over.

"Thank you, so much for what you did for my children." the woman says as she watches the way Jacob leans into Kay naturally.

Leia Moore is in her early thirties with short dark hair and an easy smile. She's beautiful in a way that says she knows it, but doesn't really let it get to her head. Kay recognizes her from somewhere, but she can't really put her finger on it. Right now she's really distracted by the ache in her chest and rib-cage.

"I just did what any good person would do, ma'am. There's no need for thanks." Kay really just wanted to get out of there and to go home.

"My babies are safe because of you, thank you wouldn't ever be enough." Leia reaches out to accept the youngest of her brood, at two months old, from Kay's protective arms. The eldest of the three, at eight years old, stands defensively between the two women who share a smile of understanding.

"I'd best be going then...good luck with...all of this." Kay gestures to the children and police officers, seemingly unbothered by the streak of blood on her face. She turns to leave but is caught by a hand on the arm and the pants leg simultaneously.

"Stay." says Leia, eyes anxious. "Just until the kids feel safe."

Kay glances down to see the middle baby girl clinging to her leg.

"Fine, I can stay."


End file.
